K'van
K'van was a dragonrider and Weyrleader for Southern Weyr in the Ninth Pass. His dragon was bronze Heth. Biography Weyr Life and Impression Keevan was born in Benden Weyr, a son of brown rider K'last, and became a candidate for the next impression at barely 12 turns old. Although reassured by his foster mother that all her fosterlings made dragon rider, Keevan was desperate to impress on his first attempt, largely because, as the smallest and youngest of the candidates, he was being bullied by some of the older ones, notably Beterli (who would publicly call him «babe»). Keevan was attacked by Beterli right before the impression, and although Beterli was disciplined and expelled from the position of candidate, Keevan had broken his leg and was not expected to participate in the Hatching. He nevertheless rose and made huge efforts to get to the Hatching Ground, where a single bronze hatchling was trying to leave the grounds without making impression. At first, Keevan thought he was being teased by the older boys for showing up in a frightful state, but he then realized that he was, in fact, hearing the voice of the newly hatched dragonet, Heth, in his head. Thus he became a bronze rider and, according to F'lar, «one of the bravest». His name was shortened to the ritual honorific of K'van. Weyrling Turns He had many adventures, as told in The Girl Who Heard Dragons and helping to build Cove Hold. Becoming Weyrleader Following D'ram's resignation from the Weyrleadership of Southern, K'van's Heth outflew every bronze on Pern to mate with Adrea's queen Beljeth, and so K'van became Weyrleader at Southern. Although a good leader, his youth caused him to be underestimated sometimes, especially by Southern Hold's Lord Toric. K'van eventually went to F'lar, explaining that first Toric tried to bully him into helping him retake Big Island from the squatter Denol, in spite of the fact that the Weyrs are not supposed to involve themselves in Holder disputes. After being rebuked by the Weyrleader, Toric tried to undermine K'van's leadership by trying to bribe some of his riders to transport men to the island, but they remained loyal to K'van and Toric merely received the same response. F'lar found Toric's actions outrageous and congratulated K'van on his stance. Later, K'van would be the one to report to F'lar and Lessa that Toric was illegally extending his hold. With them he coordinated a demonstration that put the mutinous lord holder in his place. Although Toric tried to pay him back for this by threatening to cut contacts with Southern Weyr, K'van informed him that the dragonfolk had already relocated to a place they liked better anyway. Weyrhold K'van and his Weyrwoman had a location they liked for their future weyrhold that K'van found on his first sweep. Appearance and Personality He was short, but grew into his height Appearances * "The Smallest Dragonboy" * "The Girl Who Heard Dragons" * The Renegades of Pern * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Dolphins of Pern * The Skies of Pern ru:К'ван Category:Ninth Pass Category:Benden Weyr Category:Weyrleader Category:Southern Weyr